dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ake Raim's Peerage
Ake Raim's peerage consists of himself and nine vampire girls from pure-blooded vampire houses. Although the team has participated in only one rating game they are known for their strength and power and have some recognition in the Underworld. Ake still possesses four pawns, one being a mutation piece, and plans to use all these pieces to reincarnate Yukina, the Vampire princess, however due to her and Ichiro's protest he has been unsuccessful. The peerage has been given the nickname "Night Crawlers", a name that Ake's queen protests due to the unflattering name. The group makes their debut during the Riser Phenex's arc, where they offer to take on Ichiro's team in place of Marcel Asmoday in front of Lord Phenex, Lord Gremory, Rias, Gray, and the Four Great Satans. Ake has stated that while in terms of raw power they couldn't defeat Marcel or his peerage but due to their teamwork and strategical means they could destroy him. Ake Raim- King Ake Raim also known by the name "Prince of Negation and Spirits" in the Underworld is a powerful power-type King. Prideful and arrogant with a deep seated hatred towards Ichiro Alastor, he is shown to be a powerful king whose goal is to rule the Underworld with the other powerful young devils. Despite his flaws he does has some sense of nobility to how he acts, knowing when to hold his tongue, when to strike back, and how to prepare for a battle. Unlike most other young devils of his generation he relies more on overwhelming with physical strength and using his devil clan abilities for backup. Natalia Ventrue- Queen Natalia Ventrue also known as The Queen of Lunar Curses is a pure-blooded vampire that originates from a all-female vampire faction, Ventrue. She left the clan after being cast out due to falling for a man, Ake Raim, and thus became his queen and the first member of his peerage and harem. She possesses the ability to draw energy from the moon to use for magic, being able to unleash powerful curses on her opponents and healing magic on her allies, her healing magic is shown to work greater on devils and vampires. She's also trained to fight with a bow and arrow, being mainly used as backup for her allies. She is known for her cold and hostile personality, being openly rude and snotty towards anyone who gets in her way however her other peerage members claim she can be quite submissive at times. Olivia Brujah- Bishop Olivia Brujah, lived under the Brujah clan and was raised as a scholar, giving her access to magic, as such she is well adverse in magic, knowing black magic and white magic however her true talents lie with alchemy, being able to combine two non-living elements into one to create something stronger, even being able to combine two different devil abilities into one, combing Ake's power of destruction and anti-magic into one to unleash devastating and powerful attacks on her enemies. She was given to Ake Raim's to be his servant due to the Brujah clan wanting to fix their relationship and standing with the New Satan Faction however the two actually began to fell in love. She has a happy and cheery personality, and decided to become Ake's servant due to wanting to leave her boring life behind. Elena Bathory - Bishop Elena Bathory is a vampire from the Bathory family, a noble vampire family that was drove from Hungary and England due to scandals after scandals appearing of the family being vampires. She was named after her serial killer ancestor, Elizabeth Bathory who was known for terrorizing and killing young woman and bathing in their blood. They later migrated to America and have lived a life of wealth due to working alongside other supernatural families such as the La' Barre witch coven. Being raised in royalty, Elena hated having to hide her supernatural side and having to live in the shadows thus when she met Ake Raim, who was visiting America she asked to become his servant and he complied with her request. Being from the Bathory family, Elena possesses the ability to manipulate her blood as a extension of her body, being able to create weapons or extra limbs from her blood however due to lacking fighting capabilities she is mostly used as backup, creating shields out of her blood to defend her allies. She can also feed her allies her blood to heal them during battles. She has a very laid back and loose personality, preferring excitement to calm and peace. Harper Malkavian- Rook Harper Malkavian is from the Malkavian clan, a clan of vampires known for being hostile and insane towards others. She is shown to be afflicted with bipolar disorder and combined with her clan she was caught by Ake rampaging across America after leaving her clan. After she was captured by him instead of turning her into her clan he turned her into his rook and helped her overcome her problems. Being from the Malkavian clan she possesses the ability to go into a state known as "Absolute Chaos" making her speed and strength far superior to a average vampire (while also causing her to act insane) and combined with her rook piece she can unleash supersonic attacks that are capable of breaking her opponent's bodies. Being from the Malkavian clan she also possesses the ability to manipulate Chaos to a extent however Ake banned her from using this due to the destruction and disaster it can cause for herself and her fellow vampire servants. Cordelia de Lioncourt- Knight Cordelia de Lioncourt is a vampire from the noble de Lioncourt family, a wealthy vampire family in France. About to be married off to another vampire who she hated she left and found Ake Raim, after fighting him multiple times and losing every fight she brought him back to France and asked Ake to challenge her fiancee stating she would only become the bride of the strongest man. After almost a hour of fighting the victory was in Ake's favor and thus he gained the right to take Cordelia away with him and later asked her to be his knight. The two are engaged, with Ake falling in love with her feisty personality and Cordelia falling in love with Ake's strength. She gained her name due to her affinity to manipulate the natural force of water around her. Cordelia possesses the ability to shape, create, and manipulate water, even being able to turn herself into water while also possessing the natural abilities of vampires like the ability to create fog and to transform into bats. Ake has stated that she's the strongest of his peerage behind himself and she carries Forseti's axe, a golden ax that allows her to unleash waves of water. Delilah Tepes- Pawn x2 Delilah is the only dhamphir in Ake's peerage, born to the pure-blooded Tepes family, Delilah faced discrimination due to her birth being the union between a human male father and a female vampire mother. Because of this she was eventually cast out and after traveling the Underworld for a few years she later met Ake while she was working at a restaurant. After having conversation with her he decided to turn her into his servant so she could escape her "boring" life. Delilah possesses abnormal powers, due to her father being a psychic she inherited his power that was amplified by her own vampire genes. She developed the power to create a white mist that can cut off the senses of others to the point where they lose the ability of touch, sense, and sight, even being able to cut off people's feelings to the point where they will feel calm even while she kills them. Being a pawn, Delilah also possesses the ability to turn into a rook, bishop, knight, or queen when she reaches enemy territory. Callie Dracula- Pawn x2 Callie Dracula originates from the famous and isolated Dracula family, a noble vampire family that dates back centuries ago. Callie was second-in-line to inherit the Dracula family throne however because of her brother's paranoia that she would try to oppose him after their father died, he began tormenting her and eventually gave her a bag full of money and requested she disappear if she didn't want something tragic to happen to her. Heeding his threat she made her way to America where she was living in Washington for three years. She was later found by Ake Raim who requested she become his servant, after demonstrating his power and explaining that he was the heir to the Raim clan he promised to help her in her quest to build her own clan and thus she decided to become his servant. Being from the Dracula family she possesses the common abilities of a vampire being able to shape shift into bats, summon bats to do her bidding, even summoning fogs or manipulating temperature to a extent. She however possesses the unique ability to turn invisible and to sense danger to the point where she can identify any danger coming upon her at a moment notice making it almost impossible to sneak up on her. Being a pawn she also possesses the ability of promotion in enemy's territory. Trivia * Callie's is based off of Khalesi from Game of Thrones and her ability to sense danger is based off of enhanced self-preservation from the Twilight Series. * Delilah is Hebrew girls name and the name is based off of the Old testament story of Samson's mistress Delilah who tricked him into revealing the secret of his strength, then betrayed him to the Philistines. * Elena and Natalia are both names from the Vampire Diaries. * While I did some research to find the vampire names de Lioncourt was completely coincidental, after using the name I found out that it is the surname of a fictional vampire from the Vampire Chronicles, novels created by fictional author Anne Rice. Category:Fanon Peerage Category:Fanon Organizations